


This Time Would Be Different - Illishawn

by CielWritesShit



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Markiplier Egos, jacksepticeye, jse egos - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Fluff, I know the pairing is weird I can explain, Illishawn, M/M, Meet-Cute, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielWritesShit/pseuds/CielWritesShit
Summary: Meet-cute illishawn fic that takes place because of a slight coffee mishap.
Relationships: Jameson Jackson/Heapass, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, Sean McLoughlin/Ethan Nestor, illinois Jones/Shawn Flynn
Kudos: 9





	This Time Would Be Different - Illishawn

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, where do I start with this one.
> 
> Yes, this has a couple of really weird pairings. Let me explain a little bit.  
> These pairings started on a rp server that I'm a part of, for a big collar project. On that server, these two couples exist, and it ended up being really cute. Naturally, with all of the angst we've been making, I had to write something cute.

Illinois Jones was a player. Nothing more to it, that’s all people needed to know.

That’s just how he’d been seen since high school. It’s not like gender was a factor, he’d ‘date’ anyone who took a fancy in him. He’d always seemed to have a new partner every week, even though that really wasn’t the case. Normally things didn’t last, through no fault of his own. They all seemed to leave him. He stopped trying a long time ago. He didn’t care much anymore. They’d use him as a rebound, or until they got tired of him, and then they’d leave. No matter how well he treated them, how much he cared. So, he stopped dating, and just let things happen when they fell into his lap. 

It’s not like he needed others to fill up his time. He was a world class archeologist now, he was rarely even ‘home’. No wonder his partners never lasted long. 

It was the same cycle. He’d meet them, they’d use him, they’d leave him in a state of grief.

It was consistent. Normal. Fine. 

Nothing he couldn’t deal with by himself.

Except for the loneliness. But that’d pass, it always did. He was too busy to let it get him down.

The bell rang as he entered the little coffee shop next door to the museum he’d been working with. Deja Brew. He loved this place, it was his own little escape from the big city life. It was cozy, and there always seemed to be some sort of jazzy record playing, keeping the atmosphere alive. There was a sense of coziness about that little shop. It might’ve been the exposed brick walls. Or maybe it was the vines that seemed to climb the walls. Perhaps it was the string lights that illuminated the room in a warm glow, almost looking like fireflies. Whatever it was, Illinois really liked the feeling, and made sure to stop by every morning to get coffee.

The coffee there was always so much nicer than at other mainstream brands, and it was a lot cheaper too. And it helped that one of the servers was always pretty nice to him.

“Hey there Jay, business as usual?” He asked with a smirk, pulling out his wallet. Jay had always taken his order, he and his partner H running the place between them. They completed the home-like feel of the place, with Jay’s old-timer vibe, and H’s soft demenor. It truly made for a welcoming environment to sit and drink coffee, catch up with friends, or get some work done, and Illinois was so glad he’d tried the place all those weeks ago. 

“Ah, Illinois, back again I see. Your regular, I presume?” Jay asked him, looking through his wire-framed glasses. Always the first to make a joke out of the situation, always had an easy smile to give, he was exactly the sort of person that would be good with customers. If it wasn’t for his love of puns, Illinois would’ve thought he was a godsend. Both of them seemed to make puns all the time, and the worst thing was that they’d make him laugh every. Single. Time. 

“Please. To go, today, I’ve got to finalise the details on my last report, the museum wants everything this time.” He said with a small laugh, thankful there was no one in the queue behind him. Jay waved him over to the side, telling him to wait, and wait Illinois did. That was the only problem here, if it could be considered a problem. There was always a need to wait for your drink. But Illinois didn’t mind, it gave him a few minutes to himself. He could take some deep breaths and relax, before jumping back into his life. 

The coffee was made, and in his hand, and with a two-fingered salute, he was out the door. Or at least, that was the plan. In reality, he took about two steps before someone crashed into him, crushing his coffee cup, and spilling it down both of them.

“Oh fecking hell, Jesus Christ that’s hot, I’m so sorry!” The stranger had dropped their notes all over the floor, and was doing his best to use his shirt as a bit of a fan for himself, not that Illi was faring much better. “This shirt was clean on this morning, the boss ain’t gonna be happy, are you okay?” They looked up at Illinois, pulling the once white shirt away from their skin.

And wow. Okay. They were really pretty. This man in front of Illinois was the prettiest man he’d ever seen.  
Flirt mode activated.

“No need to apologise pretty boy, it’s alright.” He smirked, already pushing the pain to the back of his mind. He’d deal with his stained shirt later. At least it was already beige, the coffee wouldn’t show too much, unlike pretty boy’s white one. He’d probably be teased about it all day. The very same man dropped down in front of him, trying to pick up his papers. Illinois crouched down, collecting the few around him.

“I still feel terrible, at least let me get you a replacement coffee, for you- did you call me pretty boy?” The guy was starting to blush in front of him, and Illinois had never been happier to be flirty. If he could keep him this flustered for the rest of their lives, he’d die a happy man… But he was getting way ahead of himself, he couldn’t even be sure they’d talk after this interaction. For now, he had to focus on responding.

“Of course I did, have you looked in a mirror recently Angel?” He topped it off with a wink, offering the man a hand as he stood up. The guy brushed his hair out of his face, and took it, letting himself be pulled up. And now they were standing very close together, and Illinois couldn’t help but take in the sight in front of him.

“S-stop, I’m getting flustered. Just… let me get you a coffee, and we’ll go our separate ways.” He was looking away now, a clear blush on his face. Illinois couldn’t help but find it cute. 

“Alright, I’ll let you get me a coffee if you give me your name darling.” Illinois was quite pleased with himself for that, hoping that if he could get them talking he might have a chance. 

The stranger blushed, not letting go of his hand just yet.

“I’m Shawn. Shawn Flynn. Now, coffee?” He smiled. Illinois smiled back, loving the sound of this angel’s voice. 

This time would be different, he just knew it.


End file.
